The Mysterious Bad Boy: Real Version
by Cute Narwhal
Summary: It's senior year and mysterious bad-boy Austin Moon shows up and catches Ally's attention. Ally wants to know about him, she wants to know his past before he came here. Will Austin open up to her? Will he tell her why he is the way he is now or will he continuously tease her, keeping his past safe and untold? And it all starts with one glance in the hallway. Real Version HERE!
1. One

**First story so be easy please! This story is also on the user Marsh Poof but that account go blocked so I have to update it here.**

**Austin and Ally have always had a soft spot for me and I've obviously read fanfic about them, but it's always kinda rushed so I want to make my own version of an Auslly story but let me tell you that my version won't be exactly the same like some do. Enjoy!**

I never thought my senior year was going to be like this. Meeting a mysterious guy with an untold past, befriending him then getting your heart crushed by him. Should've seen that one coming. But let's focus on what's happening now.

"Ally wait hear me out!" someone calls out.

"There's nothing to say Austin" I fire back pain written all over my face.

"No wait, it's not what it looks like, me and Molly aren't like that!" Austin protests standing in front me, blocking my every possible to escape.

"Why should I care, I'm not gonna cry over something like this Austin" I start. "And that's that"

"Ally I-I-I'm-"he starts before he's cut off by me.

"You're what? I don't want to hear it. You manipulated a girl's heart then you left her for another one. You did well and you got what you wanted, now you don't need me and I definitely don't need you" I say walking away leaving Austin to stand all by himself.

"Al-Ally" I hear him choke out before I'm completely gone.

Are you confused? Yeah I was too, but let's go to the start where this all started.

I'm Allyson Marie Dawson, but call me Ally. Never call me Allyson.

Senior year. I never thought this year would ever come. My last year at Marino High before I set off chasing my dreams. I had everything planned out. That was until I met the Moons and my whole senior year changed. But I'm the one who is really to blame. After all I am nosy girl. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted to know his past before he came here to Miami. I wanted to know everything. And I fell in too deep.

"Allyson get up it's the first day of school!" my mother shouted at me. I grunted and I sauntered to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth. I had a quick shower and put on dark blue jeans and a white tank top with white flats. I grabbed my bag and my jean jacket and made my way downstairs.

"Mornin' Mom, Dad" I greeted my parents.

"Morning honey" my father responded not looking up from his newspaper.

"Aren't you excited?" my mom exclaims placing her hands on her shoulder. "Your senior year! Soon you'll go off to college and find a man and- oh my goodness!" she starts crying. Dad stands up from his chair and wraps in a warm hug repeating 'I know, I know'.

"Don't worry mum that's still a long way off but one day- shoot I'm late to school!" I screech. "Bye Dad take care of Mom!" I shout before getting out of my house and running to school.

I reached to school and luckily I still had 10 minutes before the first bell. I walked to my locker where Trish and Dez were. The two have been my best friends since Kindergarten. Without them I don't know where I would be.

"Hey guys" I wave to the two as I got closer to them.

"Ally!" they both say simultaneously. They both turn to each other and begin bickering.

"Stop copying me doof!"

"It's not my fault we both said at the same time" and it went on. Whilst all that fighting, a certain guy caught my attention, not too far away from us in the hallway. Not love interest if that's what you think, but he was… mysterious in a way. He didn't wear any emotion on his face, but he just had that look. He turned and our eyes locked within each other for a split second before he walked away, getting further away from me. Who was that guy?

The bell rings and I disappear to class with Trish because we have first period together. We get to class and we take our seats, not minutes before the teacher starts class.

"Class we have a new student" our English teacher starts. "Welcome Austin Moon!". Then the same guy I saw in the hallways comes in. Let's not lie, but this guy is very handsome. He has messy blond hair with very 'bad boy' clothes and a mysterious, yet close aura. He had the same look, he had in the hallways. Why? I'm just too nosy.

"You can sit next to Ally Dawson" he points to me and I raise my hand to let him know who I am. I swear I could've seen a small look of surprise on his face before he sat down next to me, but it quickly faded away.

A few lessons passed and it was finally lunch time. Walking down the corridor, I suddenly trip on my own shoe. I shut my eyes and wait for the floor to connect with my face but it never came.

"Wow you're short" a voice mutters lowly, but it's loud enough for me to hear. I turn my heel to face him rage fuming and I see Austin.

"Excuse me for being short, but I can't help it Mr.6Foot!" I scream back at him, crossing my arms.

"Whatever shorty-girl" he says walking off. Ugggh! Such annoying guy! I can't help it if I'm only 5'4! Talk about embarrassing.

"I'm home!" I should loud enough for my parents to hear.

"Ooh goodie!" my mom says coming to me. "Go change and put on something else, we're having guests over to dinner!"

"Who?" I ask questioning my mom's excitement.

"Mimi Moon and her son, they just moved next door!" she shouts jumping up and down. Wait Moon? That means… Uh-oh! I only nod to my mom before going up the stairs only going 2 steps at a time. I changed into white jeans, white-pink striped top and pink wedges.

"Ally, come downstairs, the Moons are here!"

I sighed a little but then made my way downstairs to the dining room. A woman about my mom's age was there with Austin next to her. She had blond hair up to her shoulders and she looked exactly like Austin. They could be twins if her mom wasn't older than him.

"Hi" I say sticking out her arm out to shake.

"Hi you must be Allyson –holy moly you're so beautiful!" she says taking my hand and shaking it. I blush slightly and I thank her.

"Say hi Austin" Mimi urges her son. Austin hangs his head for a second before saying 'Hi'. Her mum hits him behind the head and laughs slightly. We sit all around the table, with Austin next to me and soon my mom brings in the food and we start eating.

It hasn't been half an hour but I'm already dreading this dinner. God know what the adults are talking about but I sure find it boring. I think Austin feels the same way because he had a bored expression on his face, but then again how can we tell?

"I think I'm going to go out to the porch" I say standing up. "Austin do you want to come?" I ask him and he knows I just saved him.

"Yeah sure" he says following me out into the porch outside. We sit down in a comfortable silence, but then he pipes up.

"Thanks for saving me back there"

"No prob, parents are always like that…" I reply smiling. Then, silence again.

"Tell me about yourself Austin". He smirks

"Oh so you want to know about me? I thought that incident at lunch would mean you wouldn't want to talk to me?"

"I'm willing to forgive and forget" I reply in an airy voice.

"Oh are you now?" he asks challenging my patience.

"Yeah so let's talk, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, you?" smirk still on his face.

"Seventeen" I reply looking up at the night sky.

"Austin, it's time to go home!" Mimi shouts so that we can hear. We both stand up and I walk him to the front door.

"See you soon?" I ask.

"Oh, you wanna see me again, we can meet at the janitor's closet and-"he starts smirk tugging at his lips.

"Oh god, not in that way!" I gasp backing away, blushing like mad.

"You're very easy to tease shorty" he smirks before leaving, closing the door. I exhale before sliding down, my back against the door.

Well that was one heck of a first day of school.

**Did you guys like it? Hope so. Please leave reviews because I would really appreciate that.**

**Thank you for the people that are giving this story a chance!**

**Bye!**


	2. Two

**Hello beautiful minds! This chapter, they're going to be getting to know each other a little more but not much because I don't want to rush it. So enjoy!**

It's only been 3 days and Austin is already popular, but he doesn't sit with the popular people at lunch. He stalks off somewhere, which makes me wonder more about him. We don't talk much at school, but he would nod or smirk at me if I was he caught me staring at him.

"Honey how was school?" my mom asked me whilst cooking lunch.

"It's good, I'm going to change, it was raining today" I tell her before going to my room. I change into sweatpants and an oversized top.

"Dinner's at 7!" mom tells me when I get down the stairs.

"Kay, I'm just going to go out for a jog" I reply putting on my sneakers.

"In the rain?" she asks as if I was stupid.

"Uh, yeah… I just need to get some things off my mind" I reply absentminded.

I walk out the door and I begin my small journey around the neighbourhood. Not looking where I was going, I trip over a rock. I wait for the wet ground to hit me, but again, all I can feel are two strong arms holding me.

"This is the second time shorty, must be fate" a voice says. Austin.

"Well thanks, you sarcastic bastard, but I have to go somewhere" I fire back.

"In the rain?" he asks in the same tone as mom.

"Ugh, yes! In the rain!" I answer frustrated. He steps back, hand up in defence.

"Sorry, it's just, why do people think it's weird to walk in the rain?" I apologize.

"Because it's cold at this time and you can catch a cold?" he asks in a 'duh' tone.

"Well… I happen to find the rain relaxing and soothing, that's why I choose to walk in the rain, you know, to get everything out of your mind?" I tell him looking at him straight in the eye.

"Yeah… I totally get that" he replies voice softening a bit.

"You do?" I ask him eyes lighting up. "I think you're the only person that gets me!" I smile widely at him. "Well gotta go, bye!" I wave and I leave him.

It's been a while now and it's still raining. I thought that it would stop, but it hasn't. Not that it's a bad thing, just that I'm getting a little light headed. So cold, but I'm close to home. Just as I'm passing Austin's house I see a mop of blond.

"-lly. Ally! ALLY!" a familiar voice shouts. It's Austin… again.

"Huh?" I can't even think properly. "Oh, it's you"

"What do you mean?" he asks smirk tugging at his lips.

"Nothi-…" but I don't have enough time to finish my sentence, as my last drop of strength is gone and I fall forward. I don't know what happens but all I can see is a blonde's hazel eyes before everything goes black.

I wake up to the sunny skies beating down on me. I yawn and I rub my eye slightly, adjusting to the light, but then I scream of horror at the person in front of me.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I ask gasping for breaths.

"Now, now that's not the way you talk to your saviour, is it?" a voice says overly sweet.

"S-Saviour? I don't care, that doesn't give you a reason to be in room Austin!" I fire at him.

"Then how am I supposed to take care of you while your parents are gone, neighbour?" he replies smirking.

"Get this Austin. I. Don't. Care. How do I know that you, a guy I met a few days ago, could be an undercover pervert?! Huh?! Huh?!" I ask him crazily.

"Now, that's just being too stupid and you know that…" he replies lazily.

"Fine, let's go downstairs, have you had breakfast?" I ask walking down the stairs.

"Nah" he says, walking alongside me.

"Guess, I'll make toast". We make our toast and we eat, occasionally talking. And by talking, I mean him teasing me and me firing something back at him. It was fun.

"Let's do something, I'm already bored" Austin points out.

"Disney movies and popcorn!" I say immediately smiling at him.

"No"

"Pleeeease, Austin!" I plead getting so close to him that our noses were touching. He sighs then he says 'Ok'.

"Why are you crying?"

"B-Because the little mermaid finally gets to speak!"

"You're supposed to cry when bad things happen, not when happy things happen"

"But she looks so beautiful in that wedding dress and so h-happy!"

"That has got nothing to do with what I just said. Just stop crying Austin" I said getting irritated. We were watching 'The Little Mermaid'.

"Ok grouchy pants" he replied taking a handful of sugar popcorn. "Now that the movie's done, what do you want to do before putting in another one?"

"Let's… play Twenty-Questions!" I cheer.

"No" he replies, almost too fast.

"Come on Austin, you said you'd do anything for me since, I'm sick" I plead one again.

"I never said that" he replies cocky and all.

"Alright…" I pretend to be all sulky and I look down at the sofa, where I'm sitting, hoping he'd crack. But he didn't. By the time I look up, he's already started 'Aladdin'. I punch him slightly on his shoulder and watch the movie with him.

"Tell me about your live in London before you came here, Austin" I ask him when we switch off the TV.

"There's nothing to say, shorty" he answers simply.

"Stop calling me that, now tell. Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"You just can't help but be nosy, can't you?" he fires at me.

"Well I can't help but wonder about my new neighbour?" I fire back at him.

"Look, I don't need 'some girl' asking about my personal life" he says looking up at me.

"Yeah, well it doesn't really help when you've got a guy in your house who you nothing about!" I huff, knowing that I'm right.

"Whatever" he answers.

"Thank you, I rest my case. Now tell me about your life before you came here" I smile knowing that I won.

"Well, I was born here, but I moved to London when I was young. I had a brother named Ashton but he's in university now and my parents divorced before I was even born" he said plainly. "That's all you need to know for now"

"Ok"

**Did you like that? Please leave reviews, or I'll feel discouraged, you know. PM me if you have any concerns.**

**Bye beauties.**

**-Cute Narwhal**


End file.
